Fear, Only Fear
by c8linWAH
Summary: Easier if you just read the first chapter!
1. Attack

_She ran. "Don't move" that's what Dupe had always told her. Danny, too, had always told her to keep absolutely still and yeah in theory that's an easy idea. But when your staring at those black eyes. Everything you've ever been taught deserts you. And you run._

Danny was in the office over at Mara. He and Ed had just signed a deal on a new contract with one of the local farms and he'd just popped over to finish some of the paperwork. He hated paperwork, Alice usually took care of it all.

He was just finishing the last bit off when the radio went.

**Robert had just gone to sleep and Alice and Rosie were having a well deserved drink on the veranda. Charlotte was out with Dupe. **

"_Remember, stay close to me there's lions about" Charlotte nodded and followed closely behind Dupe. There was a herd of wildebeest close by and the pair watched them quietly. One wasn't looking too good. "Yeah I think we'll take him back with us" Dupe whispered, "Keep an eye on him Charlie, I'll get the dart gun."_

_Charlotte concentrated on not losing the injured animal. Then she heard the roar. Her heart sank._

**The most precious thing in your life, your whole world are your kids. So, for Alice, the news that came hysterically from Dupe just about stopped her heart. As Rosie ran to call for a helicopter Alice was in the truck instantly flying through the African Bush.**

Danny arrived at home in record timing. "Go dad," urged Rosie, "I'll stay with Robert"

_The lion caught her and everything from that point was surreal. She remembered pain, agonising pain, then hearing a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot she couldn't tell it all went black._

[x]

Danny had went straight to the hospital.

"My daughter she was just brought in...a lion...Charlotte, Charlotte Trevanion"

He was told to wait a moment and they'd find out where Charlotte was. He paced the floor anxiously.

"Mr Trevanion? First floor Ward 3"

He sprinted up the stairs two at a time and raced down the corridor. As he entered the ward he saw a broken Alice with her head in her hands. When she saw him she ran to him and collapsed in his arms. He held his wife close allowing her tears to soak his shirt as tears of his own fell.

"Tell me she's going to be fine Danny, I can't lose her...not my little girl" Alice sobbed.

Danny led them over to the chairs. "Alice, Charlotte's not going anywhere. She's a fighter like her mum." He was still holding her close to him. "What have the doctors said?"

"She's in surgery...she lost a lot of blood...it was awful, I..." she started sobbing again.

Danny and Alice sat holding one another...waiting.

_**What do you think? Worth continuing...**_


	2. Scared

An hour quickly became two.

Alice paced, she cried, she worried. Nothing Danny said could comfort her, he hadn't expected it to and it made him feel like a hypocrite as he was feeling the exact same way.

"Can I get you anything Alice? A coffee?" He was worried about her, they hadn't ate in hours.

She shook her head, "I'm fine" she didn't even look at him when she answered. "You go get yourself something Danny."

He was about to argue that she needed something but decided against it. He kissed her forehead and made his way quickly to the small café he'd passed earlier.

Alice turned her head watching him walk down the corridor. She was terrified although she'd tried her best not to think the worst. Not to contemplate the possibilities that skirted round the outside of her thoughts needling their way further forward.

She checked her phone. There was a message from Rosie letting her know that Robert was fine. God, Robert, she'd forgot she'd up and left him at home. It had all happened so quickly and all her common sense had abandoned her when the radio call had come through.

The image of Charlotte filled her mind again. There had been so much blood, her baby girl had looked so broken. In the helicopter the paramedics had worked frantically and she couldn't get anywhere close to Charlotte. Then, as they'd arrived at the hospital she'd been wheeled away, and-

She felt the tears well again and herself physically shaking as she tried not to release it.

Then familiar arms gathered her up. "I'm here." he whispered. She nodded against his chest. He leant back so he could see her face, placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm scared too but we've got to keep it together for Charlotte." Danny rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry-" Alice started but he cut her off.

"Alice, there's nothing to be sorry for ok?"

She gave a small smile. "Thanks, Danny." He kissed her softly.

"I got you a coffee and there's a bar of chocolate couldn't find much else." He said picking the cups up off the small table.

She took them, gratefully. He wrapped his free arm round her.

"Do you think it'll be much longer?" Alice asked him a bit later on.

"I don't know" he rubbed her shoulder, "I don't think so."

"What if-?"

"They'd have told us, she's going to be fine."

Alice released a shaky breath, "For once I hope your right."

"Oi! What do you mean for once?" He joked, trying to take her mind off it. "Mrs Trevanion, I am always right."

She laughed, the sound filled him with a bit more joy. He pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "Do you want me to go see if I can find out what's going on?"

She was about to agree when the door of the family room opened.

"Mr and Mrs Trevanion?"

They were on their feet immediately. The doctor gestured for them to sit down as he did so opposite them.

"I'm Dr. Fleming. Well I'm glad to tell you that Charlotte pulled through surgery..."

Danny exhaled, "...but she has lost a lot of blood, her injuries where extensive. She's on a ventilator at the moment we're hopeful she'll start breathing for herself soon. I must stress that the next 24 hours are critical."

"What...what are her chances?" Alice asked quietly.

The doctor gave a small smile, "Your daughter is a fighter Mrs Trevanion. As I said we're hopeful but I do have to be completely honest with you. Charlotte suffered a major trauma."

Danny and Alice nodded.

"Can we see her?"

"Of course, I'll have one of the nurses take you to her room."

They all stood and Danny shook the Doctors hand. "Thank god" he said when they were left alone. He pulled Alice into his arms. Cradling her close to his chest as they both gained strength from one another.

Alice felt tears fall on her head. She looked up at him her eyes awash with her own tears. "Hey," she wiped one of his away, "she's alright." He'd obviously been keeping his own emotions in. He nodded, she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him on the lips.

A nurse appeared at the door, "I'll take you to your daughters room." They followed her.

Charlotte lay completely still. Her eyes closed, one slightly swollen. She looked so pale her cheeks lacking the rosy pink colour they always held. She had a tube in her mouth obviously the one helping her breathe. She was wired up to a load of other machines too.

Danny gasped as they entered. She looked so small.

Alice walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, moving some hair off her face. Danny sat at the other side taking one of her hands.

The machine in the room beat steadily. Alice and Danny both chatted to her about everything and anything that came to mind. After an hour Danny stood. "I'll go home, see to Robert." He pressed a kiss to Charlotte's head, "See you soon, sweetheart."

Alice walked round. He leant down and kissed her passionately. "I'll get him bathed and fed and we'll be here first thing in the morning."

"Make sure you give him a big kiss for me."

He smiled, "Promise. You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll call you if there's any news"

He hugged her before reluctantly letting go, "I love you"

"Love you too."

**So Charlotte is okay...for now but how are the rest of the family? How's Dupe? Read and Review please!**


	3. All Your Fault

When Danny pulled up outside Leopard's Den everyone was still awake despite it being the early hours of the morning. Ed and Fiona were even waiting too.

"Dad! How is she?" Rosie ran out the house and down the steps to meet him.

"She came through surgery but the doctor said it all depends on the next 24 hours." Rosie's eyes filled and Danny wrapped her in his arms. "She'll pull through, I know she will." Rosie nodded wiping her eyes as they climbed the steps. "How's Robert been?"

"He was a bit unsettled but he's sleeping soundly now. I think he could sense something was up you know. He was missing you."

Danny sighed, "I'll take him with me tomorrow."

Everyone else was gathered in the kitchen each looking worried. Liv looked like she'd been crying, Caroline and Nomsa too, Fatani, Ed and Fiona all wore sombre expressions. Dupe stood separate at the back of the kitchen he looked ill, not that Danny looked at him. He relayed the story for them telling them all that the doctor had said. "I think we should all try getting some sleep." he said "I told Alice I'd be at the hospital in the morning."

They all headed to bed. "Danny," Ed said as Fiona continued out to the Jeep, "don't worry about the animals or the hospital. I'll handle it all."

"Thanks Ed, I appreciate that." He nodded and said goodnight as they left.

Then it was only Dupe and Danny left in the kitchen. He could see Danny's jaw tensed. The silence was oppressive.

"How...how's Alice?" Dupe asked.

"How do you think Dupe!" Danny shot at him.

"Well I-"

"Her daughters in hospital fighting for her life."

"Danny I'm-"

"What? Sorry? What the hell were you doing!" Dupe closed his eyes, "How could you have left her like that?"

"I didn't I...the wildebeest was injured I was...I was getting the dart gun. There were no lions around-"

Danny exploded resisting the urge to hit Dupe, "Obviously there was! AN INJURED WILDEBEEST! A perfect target for lions, you-" A cry broke through. Danny's shouting had wakened Robert. He threw Dupe a malevolent glare before going into his room to Robert's cot.

He lifted him up, "I'm sorry my boy." Robert settled immediately. Danny rocked him back and forth trying to calm himself down as well. He hadn't meant to go mad like that but he couldn't help it. How could Dupe have been so stupid!

He lay his son back down, smoothing the dark hair he'd inherited from Alice. He looked over at the bedside clock it was nearly 2am. He'd better get some sleep he was up in 4 hours.

[x]

Rosie joined Dupe on the veranda, she'd heard her dad's outburst.

"Dad didn't mean it Dupe, he's just worried. We all are."

Dupe shook his head, "He's right it's all my fault..."

"It's not."

"...I should never have left her" He buried his face in his hands. Rosie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dupe you can't blame yourself. It happens."

"It shouldn't have. I need a drink"

He stood up. "Dupe don't, it wont help." He looked back at her, her pleading eyes and nodded before disappearing into the house. Rosie watched him go sadly.

The next morning Danny was up early giving Robert his breakfast. Rosie walked in, still in her pyjamas.

"You're up early."

"Yeah well as soon as Robert's finished we're off to the hospital." Robert scoffed down his last spoon of porridge. "Good boy." Robert gave a big smile and shouted at his dad. Danny laughed clearing his bowl away.

"Mind if we come see Charlie later on."

"We?" asked Danny.

"Well everyone, the family" Rosie knew what he was alluding to.

"Not Dupe, he's not welcome." Danny's attitude towards Dupe had not improved.

"Dad-"

"Rosie." Her dad looked straight into her eyes. "Don't."

"You're not being fair on him Dad, he feels awful, I've never seen him like this" Rosie argued ignoring the stern look from her father.

"Well so he should. You didn't see Charlotte, you didn't see the state Alice was in."

She exhaled and tried a softer approach, "He's your best friend."

"And she's just as much my daughter as you are, Dupe should have been there." He picked up Robert, "I have to go, I'll call you later." Rosie nodded, kissed Robert's cheek fondly and walked off.

"Come on Robbie, let's get you changed. We'll go see mum and Charlotte."

"Mum!" Robert shouted clapping his hands the funny way he did when he was excited.

"That's my boy."

**So Danny is mad at Dupe, it's not looking good. Back to Charlie next chapter. Thanks for sticking with it, Read and review please :)**


	4. He'a a very proud man

Alice sat dozing on the chair by Charlotte's bed. She had barely managed to get any shut eye at all thanks to those damn hospital chairs! You'd think they'd introduce something a bit more comfy considering their purpose!

Charlotte was doing really well, she was off the ventilator and breathing fine by herself which was a relief. The doctor had been to look at her stitches and said they were looking good too. So she was physically doing well, 'out of the danger zone.' But she still hadn't woken up. It was completely normal they had told Alice, she'd suffered a traumatic experience and the mind needed time to recover.

"When will she wake up?" she'd asked.

"It's impossible to say really could be days, weeks, months even. However, she's young which is to her advantage it's why her wounds are healing well too..." Doctor Fleming told her.

Alice remembered how when Charlotte was younger she'd never been without healing scabs on her knees. Yet, even though they had always healed quick it wasn't long before she'd fell again and added new ones.

God, she didn't think she'd cope if Charlie stayed like this for months.

"...so my feeling, and my hope, is that Charlotte will wake up soon but even when she does wake up, after her ordeal, there could still be problems with memories, dreams and so on."

Alice knew that from her own experience and she hadn't even been attacked. Danny, too, had told her about his run in with Hobe and the affect it had had on him and Charlotte's was even worse than that! All they could do was hope and make sure they were there to support her.

She was woken by the door opening and the cry of "Mum!" as Danny walked in pushing Robert's pram.

"Hello my baby." She lifted him up hugging him tight and kissing Danny in greeting.

"How is she?" he asked moving to the side of Charlie's bed and kissing her forehead.

"Better. Hopefully she'll wake up soon." They sat beside each other, Robert on Alice's knee falling asleep again. "How's the wee man been?"

"He woke up a couple of times last night, just crying, but he seemed in a better mood this morning. Could do with a sleep though." Alice manoeuvred him gently allowing Robert to get comfy. Danny smiled at him. "How are you? You look tired."

She laughed, "You're not looking too hot yourself Mr Trevanion," Danny's face still had that concerned look. "I'm fine Danny."

Robert was now fast asleep, "Lie his pram back and I'll lie him in." He opened his eyes as Alice lay him down she stroked his cheek and his eyes grew heavy again.

She sat back beside Danny this time leaning into his chest as he wrapped an arm round her.

"How's everyone at home?"

"Fine." He said rather quickly. Alice pulled back, looked at him questioningly, he tried not to flinch from her penetrating gaze. "Ed said he'd sort the hospital and I told Rosie I'd call her later about coming up. Caroline and Nomsa were wanting to come to and Fatani said he'd manage without Liv at the bar so she could visit."

"What about Dupe?" Alice asked noticing how he had seemed to deliberately not mention him.

Danny's jaw clenched, for Alice, a tell tale sign something was up with her husband.

"Danny?"

"What about him?" He asked angrily

She looked confused, "How is he? Is he coming up?"

"I don't care. And I told him he's not welcome."

Alice stood up abruptly, "You did what?" she whispered harshly conscious of the fact Robbie was still sleeping.

"He left her." Danny whispered back incredulously.

Alice shook her head a look of disbelief. "Phone him now. What have you said to him?"

"What! Alice it's his fault-"

"It is not Daniel Trevanion. I can't believe you, do you think Charlotte's thinking that? Huh?"

His anger was building again. "If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in that position."

"Charlotte means the world to Dupe. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. All the kids do Rosie, Evan, Olivia and Robert too. He'd risk his life for any one of us and if it hadn't been for him Charlie would not be here and that's a fact." Danny looked away, his stubborn jaw still set. "Call him."

"No." Alice had a flashback to what Caroline had said about Danny after his dad came back with them from London _"He's a very proud man."_

She sat back beside him, "Please Danny." He still refused to look at her. She exhaled. "Fine but it's between you and him. I want him here."

No reply from Danny. Eventually after feeling his face just about burning off as Alice looked at him he nodded. She smiled though still not completely satisfied.

An awkward silence fell. Alice leaned on Danny's shoulder she hated not talking to him. Danny exhaled, Alice was right he was angry at Dupe not her. Though, he was still surprised by how she felt. He wrapped his arms around her again she looked up at him, her tired blue eyes still looking gorgeous as always. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips passionately. She responded.

She wasn't going to argue with him the two of them always had trouble when it came to a difference of opinion and she needed him too much at a time like this to fight with him. She just hoped he'd swallow his pride. For the sake of his friendship.

"I think this is the only time we've kissed without a disgusted 'ugh' from Charlie" He said.

Alice smiled sadly and looked at her daughter, "And I've never wanted to hear one so much in my life." Danny nodded.

"She's going to be fine."

"I know she is." They had to stay positive.


	5. Blame

Alice had fell asleep still leaning on Danny. He looked round the small hospital room at 3 of the most important people in his life.

Robert was still fast asleep breathing softly. At eleven months he was huge and eating them out of house and home. "A growing boy!" Nomsa said. Alice told him he was just like his dad. He was really a wee mini me for Danny apart from the jet black hair of course. Alice murmured slightly in her sleep, he pulled her closer kissing her head. She was amazing. She always did astound him, the way she was so strong and she didn't seem to need him at all. That was what made Alice different to Sarah and Miranda he'd always felt a bit more...well needed. Alice was just so independent he found himself relying on her most of the time.

But he still made sure he was there for her. That, in the odd times her concrete barriers broke, he was there.

His eyes fell on Charlotte. Truth was deep down he was terrified for her. Yeah, she was out of the danger zone but when was she going to wake up? And when she did what would she be feeling?

His musings were interrupted by his phone buzzing. Alice woke with a start.

"Sorry" he whispered checking his phone.

She shook her head, "Is that Rosie?"

"Yeah she text."

"I'll go phone her, probably get a better reception outside." Danny handed her his mobile. She flashed him a smile before leaning down and kissing him. "Be five minutes."

"'kay" and he watched her go a dumb smile on his face.

Alice dialled Rosie's number, "Hello?"

"Hey Rosie it's Alice."

"Hi Alice, how's Charlotte? We were going to come to the hospital if that's ok."

"Absolutely. Well, the doctor's optimistic so that's good and yeah visiting is in an hour."

"OK we'll see you soon."

"And Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring Dupe."

"I will." Alice could hear the smile in her voice, she disconnected.

Rosie smiled as she put the phone down. Trust Alice! She would sort her dad out, she was the only one that could.

"Dupe!" He appeared from his room. "Come on, we're going to visit Charlotte. Caroline? Nomsa?" she called.

"But Danny-"

"Forget dad, this is about Charlotte plus Alice called says you've to come." Caroline and Nomsa appeared and they climbed in the Jeep.

"What about Liv?"

"We'll pick her up."

Alice walked back into Charlotte's room. Robert had woken up while she'd been outside. He was hungry. Danny, ever the prepared, had a bottle ready. When he saw Alice, he handed Robert over she took him smiling and sitting down.

"What did Rosie say?"

"They're on their way," she looked Danny in the eye "All of them." He looked away shaking his head. "Danny, come on."

"Alice, I already told you. I can't forgive him for this, I don't understand how you can."

"Because there is nothing to forgive. What use is it to push blame on someone?"

"He shouldn't have left her." Danny stated bluntly.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked down at Robert, "Yeah so you've said."

"And I'll continue to. If Dupe's here I wont be." And he stood up.

Alice sat Robert in his pram, he gazed up at his parents. "Fine then go. We're all a part of this family. Dupe too."

They glared at one another. "I'll see you later." She picked Robert up as Danny kissed Charlotte goodbye.

"Da!" Robert shouted reaching for him.

Danny ruffled his hair, "See you soon little guy." Alice didn't look at him. "Alice I just can't, not after-"

"Save it Danny."

He sighed and left. Alice exhaled angrily. He was unbelievable at times, so bloody stubborn. She loved his stubbornness but this was ridiculous. Charlotte needed him, him and Dupe. Robert was restless obviously wondering where his dad had got to.

"He'll be back son, he'll be back" Soon, she hoped.

**Danny's still mad at Dupe and now Alice is mad at him for being mad at Dupe! ... AND Charlotte, how's she doing? All will be revealed, please read and review**


	6. There for Everyone

Alice was whispering to Charlotte asking her to wake up and see her wee brother. He missed her, confused that she didn't respond to his shouting the way she always did. There was a knock at the door and Rosie entered followed by the rest of the family, Alice had half hoped that Danny had changed his mind and decided to come back. Dupe followed in last fumbling with his hat, he looked awful Alice noted.

Rosie hugged Alice followed by Caroline. Liv and Nomsa had moved over to see Charlotte. Liv squeezed her hand, a tear rolled down her cheek. Nomsa put an arm round her shoulder.

"Any news?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing new. It's just a case of waiting." Alice replied.

"Where's dad?" Rosie asked standing up with Robert in her arms after lifting him out of his pram much to his delight. Alice caught her eye and gave her a pointed look glancing for a second at Dupe. They all saw it.

Dupe still hadn't moved from his place at the door, he was staring at Charlotte's still figure. After hearing Rosie's question and Alice's lack of reply, he shook his head and left the room abruptly. Caroline went to go after him but Alice was already away. "Rosie watch Robert."

"Dupe," she chased him out the front door. "Dupe!"

He stopped and turned to face her, "Alice I can't. Danny should be here, it's his daughter."

"Charlotte would want you here, you know she would." Alice said softly.

"No she wouldn't..I..I..." his bottom lip trembled. Alice was astounded never in her life would she have thought she'd see Anders Du Plessis near to tears.

"Come on, we'll go get a coffee."

They sat in the hospital café. Dupe seemed to have regained his composure.

"I'm so sorry Alice." He eventually said.

"Don't worry about it this is hard for all of us."

"No, I mean for leaving Charlotte. I should have made sure she was safe,"

Alice leant across the table and gripped his arm, he looked up at her. "You saved her that's all that matters."

"You're a good women," She laughed leaning back sipping her coffee. "Seriously Alice. Trevanion, he really was a mess before you. Even that first day I saw a change in him and you remember how that went."

She nodded. "Thanks Dupe and don't worry about Danny he'll come around."

"I dunno, he's right to be mad at me."

"I'll try talking to him...again. But Dupe it wasn't your fault, please don't be blaming yourself."

Dupe nodded. "We should get back."

Back in Charlotte's room Dupe sat by her bed. Alice was right. Although he did still feel guilty he felt some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The enormous weight that had been the fear that she would blame him. Wallowing in his own guilt was not doing anyone any good, least of all Charlotte. He had to speak to Danny of course. He needed to be there for Charlotte in fact, Dupe thought, it was ridiculous that he wasn't here. They had to sort this. And Dupe knew where he would be.

He stood up.

"What is it Dupe?" Liv asked, everyone startled by his sudden movements.

"I have something to do, I'll be back soon."

And with that he left. Before he knew it he was in the jeep hurtling along the road. He was at Leopard's Den in twenty minutes thanks to the crazy speed he'd driven at. He veered left into the bush. He saw Danny's car parked at the giraffe copy, but no Danny.

The grass had been flattened in an area, a sign someone had walked there. Must've been Danny as a bit further on he saw a footprint, a recent one.

Danny sat at the top of the hill looking out over the landscape. He always came here when it all got a bit too much. The months after Sarah's death, when Rosie had left, his break up with Alice, during the Afrispec nightmare, when Alice had been in the UK and now here he was back. This time his daughter lay in a coma and he was barely speaking to his best friend. Why did it always happen to them? And why was it never him? Why did he have to watch his family go through hell and he always came out fine?

He heard the footsteps and knew instinctively who it was. Who else could've found him?

"What do you want Dupe?"

Dupe sat near and looked out over the landscape, "Some view eh?"

"Just say what you came to say." Danny retorted not in the mood for pleasant conversation.

"I spoke to Alice." Danny shrugged, "she's worried about you...course she never said but she had that look on her face." He laughed "The same one you wear when you're worried about her."

"Well I'm fine. Now get lost."

"Obviously not as you're away out here instead of by her side."

Danny stood up suddenly irate, "Don't lecture me Du Plessis, if it wasn't for you-"

"I know what I did Danny and trust me, you can't make me feel any worse than I already do." Dupe was on his feet looking Danny square in the eye. "But that's you're daughter you've left now and that's your wife you've abandoned-"

"I haven't-"

"Yes you bloody have." Danny's eyes were black, his fists clenched. Dupe exhaled, "C'mon man, this isn't us. Fine don't talk to me but for God's sake, don't leave them like that."

Danny turned away from him. He looked out over Leopard's Den.

Dupe watched him. He saw the gradual change. His rigid stance slowly weakening, he fell to his knees his shoulders shaking.

The tears fell involuntary. Soon Danny was sobbing as his stress was released. He felt Dupe's hand on his shoulder but didn't shake it off.

"I'm sorry Dupe. I shouldn't have treated you like that." He eventually managed to look at him.

"Don't man. It's done. We gotta be there for Charlotte and you, you have to be there for Alice. Me and you both know she's really all soft."

Danny smiled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Thanks Dupe." He pulled him in for a 'manly' hug.

"Ach geroff me!" But he smiled all the same.

**Danny and Dupe are all friends again :) Please continue reviewing**


	7. Panic

Danny knocked and entered Charlotte's room, there was only Alice left.

She didn't look up.

He exhaled and closed the door quietly behind him.

"So you decided you could come back now?"

He sat down on the chair beside her, she still hadn't lifted her head to look at him. "I spoke to Dupe," Alice finally looked up at him but more in shock, she was obviously surprised.

"And?"

He nodded, "Sorted it out," Danny gave his nervous grin and added, "You were right, I shouldn't have blamed him."

"I usually am." she said smirking, her anger fading.

I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have left you either. I'm meant to be here for you and for Charlotte. It was just...I've been stupid." He looked down in disgust at himself.

Alice shook her head and turned to wrap her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. They sat like that for a while before Danny pulled away, "Where's Robert?"

"Rosie took him home, he was tired."

"I can stay here tonight, you must be shattered."

"I'm fine"

"Alice-" Danny began.

Alice interrupted him, "I'm not leaving her." she said fiercely tears welling up. Danny gripped her hand in reassurance.

"OK"

[x]

_Charlotte felt groggy. Her body felt stiff and sore like she'd been hit by a bus._

_She was lying on the dusty ground. Strange. Shakily she got to her feet. She felt weird, almost as if she was in some sort of daze._

_ Where on earth was she? It looked like the bush, yeah it definitely was. In the distance she could just make out her mum and Danny's giraffe. A few zebra were nearby too. How did she get here? She started walking. Not exactly sure where to but if she reached a road Dupe or someone would pick her up. _

_Then she heard it. A roar._

_Everything came flooding back. The injured wildebeest, Dupe, the lion..._

_She started running, she hadn't even seen the lion but she ran and ran and ran._

_The impact came from behind. The claws ripping into her flesh. She screamed for help. For Dupe, for her mum, for Danny. Anyone._

Alice was on her feet as Charlotte started groaning. She was struggling against the sheets of the bed, whimpering.

"Charlotte, sweetheart, I'm here."

Danny ran to get someone. Charlotte was thrashing about, yelling. Tears were running down her face.

"MUM!"

"I'm here, I'm here"

The doctors rushed in. "Mrs Trevanion can you please take a step outside."

"I'm not leaving her! Charlotte!"

Danny grabbed Alice pulling her from the room. "Let me go...she's my daughter...I need to..." Alice cried struggling against Danny's hold.

He held her firm. "Let them do their job." She collapsed into him sobbing. He planted kisses all over her head. He didn't speak, he couldn't. Telling her 'it would be OK' and saying 'don't worry' would be hypocritical of him seeing as he was going out of his mind too so he just held her.

15 minutes later the doctor walked out.

**Quite a short chapter. Sorry about the lack of update been on holiday and getting in some work experience! Will do my best to get more chapters up soon, review please :)**


	8. Awake

"Mr and Mrs Trevanion?"

"Is Charlotte OK?" Alice asked worriedly, Danny rubbed the tops of her arms.

"She's awake," Danny let out the breath he'd been holding. "You can go in now, we will need to keep her in for a week. It's just a necessary precaution we take with any patient that has been in a coma, plus we'd like to make sure her other injuries are healing well too. She still has the dripped attached for painkillers." The doctor could see the pair were anxious to see their daughter. "You can go in now, I'll speak to you later on about Charlotte's recovery. You'll both be wanting to speak to her I'm sure."

Alice nodded and headed for Charlotte's room, Danny shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"No thanks needed, I'll let you get to your daughter." He smiled before letting Danny go.

Alice opened the door and Charlotte turned. "Mum?" she whispered her voice weak. Alice ran to her, Charlotte tried her best to sit up so she could hug her mum.

"I was so worried sweetheart. I'm so glad you're OK" Alice cried kissing her daughter's head. Over Alice's shoulder Charlotte saw Danny watching them.

"Hey Danny" she croaked, lying back now her mum had released her.

He smiled and crossed the room, hugging her too, "You had us worried there Charlie." He sat on the other side of the bed.

Alice was still crying, "Don't mum. I'm fine."

Alice nodded wiping her eyes quickly. "How you feeling baby?"

"Sore, sore and tired." Charlotte said softly her eyes drooping as she did.

"You sleep Charlotte,"said Danny softly.

"We'll be here," added Alice. Charlotte closed her eyes and not long they could hear her gentle breathing.

Danny and Alice shared identical looks of relief. "I better phone home let them know she's awake."

"Yeah."

He kissed Alice's lips softly, smiling at her as he left the room.

Alice remained by Charlotte's bed vowing not to leave her.

"Hello, Leopard's Den."

"Rosie? It's dad."

"What is it dad? Is it Charlotte? What'-"

"Rosie!" Danny said laughing at her panic, "She's awake-"

"Thank God!"

"-I know, but she, obviously, has to stay in for observation."

"How is she? You know...about the attack?"

"She hasn't mentioned and neither have we, she's still exhausted and her body has to recover."

"Yeah, she'll be fine dad. She's just like Alice."

"She is that. Thanks sweetheart, maybe leave it till tomorrow for visiting though." added Danny.

"Sure." replied Rosie.

"How's Robbie?"

"He's great, Liv was keeping an eye on him."

"Okay well me or Alice will be home later on. I'm hoping I can convince her to go home now. Get some sleep. I'll see you soon."

"Bye dad, love you."

"Love you too, bye"

Danny hung up. He knew for a fact Alice wouldn't go home but he had to try. He was worried about her. She'd been strong throughout everything and he was scared the cracks were beginning to show. Yes, scared. She was completely worn out, god knows the last time she'd slept properly or ate something substantial and if Alice broke down the whole family would be lost none more so than Danny himself.

When he returned Alice had gone back to holding Charlotte's hands, gently rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. "She was murmuring a bit." she said quietly as he sat beside her.

He nodded placing his own hand on top of hers.

"Alice, sweetheart, go home. Try and get some sleep."

She shook her head, "No Danny, I'm fine."

"Come on, even just for a couple of hours and when was the last time you had a proper meal."

"I said I'm fine."

"Please," he pleaded cupping her face in his hand. She instinctively leant into his gentle touch. "I'll stay with her."

"I'm not leaving her," Alice said stubbornly turning away from him again.

"But Robert-"

"Don't use him against me Danny." she said her voice rising slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that and Charlotte's my daughter too, I can stay with her." Alice just shook her head and Danny knew she wasn't going to budge. "Alice?"

"Danny, no. You go home." and Danny felt like he'd been dismissed.

He stood exhaling, he pressed a kiss to Charlotte's head. He went to kiss Alice but she turned away. Danny was shocked, he kissed her head. "I'll see you soon," she didn't look at him.

With a heavy heart he left the room.


	9. I'm Sorry

The week went by quickly. Charlotte was recovering well and her doctor was hopeful she could go home in a few days time. So far she'd been coping fine but they knew not to hope too much as she hadn't been out the hospital since and Alice was sure that would be the real test. Alice hadn't been at Leopard's Den for nearly 5 weeks now, she and Danny weren't speaking. Every conversation ended with an argument as he continued to insist she go home and she just refused.

Alice wasn't feeling well. On top of all the exhaustion she was suffering from, the past few mornings she'd been throwing up as well. She'd not told anyone about it. She didn't want to give Danny any more ammunition to try and get her to go home.

"You ok mum?" Charlotte asked as Alice emerged from the bathroom looking pale.

"Absolutely fine," smiled Alice.

Charlotte nodded, her mum sat down flicking through one of the magazines Olivia had brought in the day before. "Mum?"

"Yeah."

Charlotte asked this question tentatively, "Where's Danny? He's usually here by now."

"Caroline called, the surgery's been busy this morning." Alice replied stiffly. "Don't worry" she added more softly.

Charlotte nodded concerned all the same.

"Dad, you should see a doctor." Rosie insisted.

"It's just my ribs I'm fine."

"But you're head-"

Strong winds last night had caused a few tiles to come loose on the roof. Danny had been up fixing them, lost his footing and taken a fall off the roof. Luckily he was ok but was now hobbling about clutching his ribs and he'd cut his head too."

"Rosie, I need to get to the hospital." he said grabbing Robert's things.

"No way! Bed!"

Caroline appeared ready to back Rosie up, "Danny you need to rest."

Danny shook his head, "I'm fine!"

"Look I'll take Robert to the hospital to see Charlotte you just take it easy, just for a bit."

He knew he was fighting a losing battle here. "Please!" There was no chance they were going to let him go. "Fine!" Caroline nodded and went off to get Robert ready.

Rosie took her dad's arm helping him into bed.

"Rosie," he said seriously as she turned to leave.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Alice." The serious look on his face had Rosie nodding.

As she left the room Danny closed his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

"Rosie!" Charlotte exclaimed in welcome. "Hey Robbie" she said grinning at her wee brother. He was so cute.

"Where's Danny?"asked Alice taking Robert from her.

"Ermm the surgery was busy he was helping Ed, there you go got you some more mags Charlie" Rosie deliberately tried to avoid Alice's gaze.

"Rosie." Alice used her 'mum' voice, even Charlotte looked nervously up from her magazine.

Rosie exhaled and looked up, "OK but he told me not to tell you, he fell off the roof." Alice gasped in panic, "he's fine, he's fine." Rosie added quickly, "I promise, I mean come on I would have told you if it was that serious."

"What happened?"

"Some tiles fell off the roof last night, you know cos of the wind. Anyway dad went up this morning to fix them and lost his footing. He hit his head but he wasn't concussed or anything, oh, and his ribs too." Alice rolled her eyes. Those ribs of his, he was going to end up in a bloody wheelchair the way he threw himself around. Maybe she should phone, "you aren't speaking to him remember!" A voice in the back of her mind said.

"Mum," it was Charlotte. "Go see Danny."

"But-"

"Rosie will stay with me." she said seeing the internal conflict, "Go mum!"

Rosie lifted Robert, "I'll watch him and I think the rest of them went into town anyway." she added maybe an empty house was just what Alice and her dad needed to clear the air.

Alice nodded grabbed her keys and left.

It didn't take her long to arrive home, she wondered if she should even have been driving given the way she'd been feeling. The house was empty as Rosie had said. She found Danny on their bed, he was asleep but he looked worried. His face, always relaxed and peaceful on sleep, had frown lines, his forehead creased. She saw his head, it looked the same way it had when he'd been trampled on fetching the lion cub. Her poor Danny.

She crossed the room and sat on the other side of the bed. She missed him, missed talking to him, missed the feeling that he was there for her. He probably still had been but with him not speaking to her she felt a distance. Alice looked at her husband and couldn't help it. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. Just as she went to pull away she felt a response.

"Alice," Danny breathed against her lips before deepening the kiss. He pulled away leaving her breathless. Now fully awake he looked at her confused, "What you doing here?"

"Rosie said you got hurt-" she started taking his hand. He pulled away.

"Well I'm fine." He tried to sit up, and groaned as his ribs ached in protest. Alice tried to help him, "I said I'm fine."

"You're always fine." she muttered but Danny heard.

He snorted in disbelief standing up to get away from her, "That's rich coming from you! You haven't slept in months. You haven't had a decent meal in god knows how long. You haven't left that bloody hospital in over a month now. And when I act concerned, you shoot me down.'I'm fine'." Danny was pacing up and down releasing all that had been going through his mind. "Well you're not fine. You look drained, exhausted Alice. So don't bother coming here and lecture me about being _fine."_

"Danny, I'm-" she started quietly but Danny, rage still coursing through him started again, he was still pacing not realising the effect his rant was having on her.

"What? Sorry? I'm sorry too Alice. Sorry Robert has been subject to a part time mum for the past few weeks. Sorry, you don't seem to trust me enough to leave me with Charlotte for even just one night. Sorry I fell off the bloody roof and 'forced' you to come see me. Well you needn't have bothered." As his rant ended he was stood facing away from her breathing heavily. He waited for her to stand up and start fighting, shouting, hurling abuse back at him. When it didn't come, he turned around. He was shocked by what he saw and immediately was filled with self disgust.

She was crying, silently though he could see trying to hold it in. "Alice-" She shook her head.

"You're right Danny. I've been such an idiot."

He crossed the room and knelt on the bed in front of her. He took her face in his hands, she looked down and at anywhere but his eyes. "Alice, look at me please." Blue eyes meant green, both moist with emotion. "I'm not right. Do you hear me? I'm not right. I didn't meant it, I'm so sorry. I love you Alice. I love you so much. I didn't mean all that." Alice wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry Alice."

She nodded and whispered back, "Me too. I love you." She held him close savouring the feeling of having his arms around her. "I've missed you." She said pulling back so she could look at him. He nodded tears cascading down his face.

"I missed you. Missed my best friend." He said crying now. Once again she pulled him into a hug.

**Got more Danice talk in the next chapter. And probably shift back to Charlotte soon too. How will she really cope with the lion attack, maybe she'll surprise everyone!**


	10. Don't Worry

When they both had stopped crying Danny pulled back, wiping his eyes. "You can get back to the hospital, now. I'll be fine."

Alice shook her head, "Charlotte was the one who told me to go, she and Rosie all but pushed me out the door." Danny laughed then grimaced slightly as his ribs hurt. Alice noticed.

"Here lie down and let me have a look at your head." He did so as Alice gently lifted the plaster. He winced. She smiled, "Still a wimp."

"Who you calling a wimp, Mrs Trevanion!" He said as she placed the plaster back on.

"I never said a word." she said innocently and kissed him softly. Alice lay down beside him and snuggled into his side, Danny placed an arm round her.

"You ok?" He asked quietly after they'd been lying silently for a while. He felt her nod. "You worried about Charlie?"

Alice let out a breath. "Yeah she seems fine, not really said much about the lion. I'm just scared she's bottling it all up, and me and you both know that that doesn't do any good."

Danny nodded rubbing Alice's shoulder. "I know. Look we'll get her home first then speak to her about it. Don't worry." He kissed the top of her head.

Eventually Danny felt Alice's breathing become deeper. He risked moving slightly so he could look down. She was fast asleep, at last. He'd let her sleep for a few hours. She needed it but he knew she'd be annoyed if she left Charlotte for too long. Being careful not to jostle her too much. He got up and after kissing her softly and pulling the blanket over her, left the room.

He decided to call Rosie.

"Hi dad, you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Is Alice there?"

"Yeah and before you ask we sorted everything."

"That's great dad."

"Look, Alice is asleep just now are you ok to stay at the hospital for a bit longer?"

"Of course not," exclaimed Rosie "Liv's here now too." Danny heard a lot of murmuring in the background. "Listen dad me and Liv can stay with Charlotte tonight."

"Rosie-"

"Charlotte's fine" Danny heard Charlotte agreeing in the background, "and you and Alice need a break dad."

"Look I'll speak to Alice, get her to phone when she wakes up, is Robert alright?"

"He's fine. Life and soul as usual."

"Good, well I'll or we'll come pick him up later regardless."

"Sure thing dad."

"Love you, bye" He put the phone down. He wasn't sure how Alice would feel about Rosie's suggestion. He'd ask her anyway. In the meantime he decided to go check the animal hospital.

"Bye." Rosie put the phone down.

"What did Danny say?" asked Charlotte.

"Your mum's going to phone later and they're going to have to come get Robbie anyway." Liv had Robert on her knee. He was chatting away to himself oblivious to everything around him. The girls laughed at him. Charlotte yawned tiredly.

"Try get some sleep Charlotte." She nodded and lay back within minutes she was fast asleep.

"You don't mind staying tonight Liv?" Rosie asked.

Liv shook her head, "It's fine. Anything to get away from Cedric." Rosie recognised that tone.

"Trouble?"

"He's so...clingy and I dunno...I saw Thabo the other day." Liv blurted out.

"And?"

"It was just in town. We chatted for a bit, just catching up." Robert had turned his face into her jumper the way he did when he was tired. Liv smiled down at him. She looked up at Rosie. "I'm so confused."

Rosie remembered being Liv's age and going through the exact same thing. "It's tough. But, listen, Liv it will sort itself out. Trust me relationships at your age may seem like the most important thing in the world but they aren't."

"Thanks Rosie."

"No problem sis. Anyway what about Uni?"

"Don't you start too. I get enough of that from Danny." Rosie laughed. Liv continued, though more seriously. "It's results day next week so we'll need to wait and see, I've been looking at some courses."

"Dad stresses out too much. You'll do great."

"Can't be worse than last time!" They laughed.

Danny opened the bedroom door just as Alice opened her eyes. She grinned at him as he crossed the room. She wrapped her arms round his neck as he leant down to kiss her. "Good afternoon." he smiled kissing her again deeply.

"What time is it?"

"Just going on half three, you slept for a few hours. I was just going to put the kettle on. Cup of tea?"

"Please."

Alice watched him walk out, stretching. She hadn't had a decent sleep in ages. Suddenly the feeling of sickness she'd been experiencing again returned. She only just made it to the en suite in time. "shit." she whispered to herself looking in the mirror.

As she emerged, Danny met her at the door.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." she replied brightly. Maybe a bit too brightly as he looked confused.

"Well your tea's out." surprised by her enthusiasm. As they sat at the kitchen table Danny looked at Alice. She seemed distracted. He shrugged it off, their daughter was in hospital after all. "Rosie phoned."

"Everything ok?" she said panicky snapping out of her deep thoughts for a moment.

"Fine! Eh Liv's there too and they said they could stay at the hospital tonight with Charlie. I didn't say either way. It's up to you, I said you would call when you woke up. We need to pick Robbie up but I can go get him. Unless you want-"

"Danny." interrupted Alice. Placing a hand on his arm.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"I'll come with you to get Robbie and that sounds like a good idea." Danny smiled. "It's been a while since I spent a night with my boys."

Danny laughed. "Well I'll go get my keys then." He leant in giving her a chaste kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Her smile left her face as soon as he'd left the room.


	11. Kids

"Where's mum Robbie? You get her." Robert was standing up grasping tightly onto Danny's hands while Alice stood at the other side of the bedroom arms outstretched. Robert ran forward to her still using Danny for support. He giggled delighted as his mum picked him up and spun him around. Danny smiled on proudly. Alice sat Robert on his feet again and Danny knelt down just a few steps away.

"You go to dad." Slowly Alice let go of him so that he was standing on his own. She was still there ready to catch him.

Danny held his hands out. Robert looked up at him and tentatively took 3 steps before stumbling slightly. Danny caught him and picked him up. Alice eyes filled, she felt really emotional. Her wee boy's first steps. Danny was praising Robert who laughed at his daddy. Delighted, they carried him through to the living room and Robert repeated it again walking this time from Danny to Alice. Nomsa kissed his cheek and Robbie as usual was glad to be centre of all the attention.

Robert lapped up all the attention and performed for everyone till it was way past his usual bedtime. He fell asleep in Danny's arms halfway through a bottle. Alice lifted him up to put him to bed. Danny followed her. "Wee guy's worn out," he whispered. She smiled lying him down and tucking in his blanket. The pair looked down on their son. "His first steps Alice."

"I know, it's just amazing."

"And that's him nearly one. Time just flies."

"Tell me about it, I can still remember the day we brought him out here when he was still just a tiny baby."

Danny smiled placing an arm round her as they turned on his night light and left the room. They walked out and sat on the veranda together.

He pulled Alice closer to him. He was still euphoric from seeing Robert move on to the next stage. His first steps! Amazing, there was nothing more rewarding for Danny than seeing his children achieve, from Robert right up to Rosie. Charlotte was definitely going to be fine another thing that had lifted the weight off his shoulders slightly. Maybe she still had a way to go mentally but when they'd been at the hospital earlier she'd been alert and looking really happy, couldn't wait to get home she'd said.

Alice closed her eyes leaning into Danny, savouring the moment. She still hadn't told him about the morning sickness and other symptoms. She'd been rolling everything over and over again in her head. She was sure she was pregnant. She felt over emotional, clingy when she'd been pregnant with Robert she had needed Danny constantly. Plus she was 2 weeks late, the definite sign. She'd been so distracted with seeing to Charlotte she hadn't realised. God now she really thought about it she could be as much as 5 weeks. She had to tell him.

He felt Alice tense beside him. "Alice?"

"Danny..." She turned to face him properly taking both of his hands. "You know I love you."

"I love you too." he replied softly.

"I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath trying to form the sentence.

"You can tell me anything." he squeezed her hands.

"I think...I'm-"

The radio crackled. "Leopard's Den come in." Alice exhaled.

"Sorry love, give me 2 seconds." He pulled the radio out, "yes Ed?"

"Danny! Mr Johnston's cow here, not doing good."

Danny rolled his eyes looking at Alice who was fidgeting nervously, "Can't you manage."

"I wouldn't have radioed.."

"But-"

"Danny!"

"OK fine, be there as quick as I can." He put the radio away. Alice smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her quickly. "I'll be back as soon as I can, promise."

He rushed down the steps into the jeep. Alice groaned, cursing Ed Lynch.

She walked into their room and opened her top drawer pulling out the pregnancy test. She'd wanted Danny to be here for this but it looked like she was going to have to go it alone...again.

Back from the bathroom Alice paced up and down. The stick lay on the dressing table, time was surely up but she couldn't bring herself to look. She'd been so sure earlier but now was starting to doubt it herself. And it was so soon after Robert, what if Danny didn't want any more kids? She wasn't even sure about how she felt about another child.

"Come on Alice." she whispered to herself. She crossed the room and picked it up.

At the same moment Danny entered the room. She turned in surprise.

"The cow was-" his jaw dropped as he saw what she held. They stood for a moment, a tense silence between them. Danny tried to force words out stuttering, "What...I...but...are you?"

Alice's eyes filled in fear she nodded.

"my god," he said his voice barely audible. Alice couldn't judge his mood at all. Then his face lit up and he crossed the room, picked her up spinning her round. She laughed with him in relief more than anything. "This is amazing!" he said.

"You're really pleased?" she said as he set her back down.

"Pleased? More like ecstatic!" She laughed, "Oh Alice, I can't believe it. And I know we hadn't planned on another kid but I love you and we love our kids." He laughed, hugging her close to him. He looked down at her remembering how she'd felt when she'd been pregnant with Robert. "How do you feel?"

"Shocked mainly but you're right it's amazing." She grinned as he hugged her tightly again. "Danny do you mind if we wait until we tell everyone."

"Of course not. This is brilliant news but we all need to be there for Charlotte at this moment in time." Alice smiled, he was amazing.

They kissed romantically both happy to be on the same page and both thrilled about the new life they'd created.

"Bed Mrs Trevanion?"

"Yeah, we'll got get Charlotte in the morning."

Later on when Alice lay sleeping in his arms, both their hands clasped over her stomach, Danny thanked whoever was there to thank for his life, his family, his Alice.

**Read and review. I really am going back to Charlotte next chapter :) I read DanH2010's new chapter for A New Beginning... after I'd wrote this so it is really a complete coincidence that I covered Robert's first steps too :P Thank you so much for all the reviews so far too, they are brill and motivate me to keep going with this story! Love you all!**


	12. Maybe That's What We Need?

"You sure you're OK?"

"Yes mum!"Charlotte snapped. They were on their way home after having been warned about all the side effects of Charlotte's medication and all the symptoms to look out for. She was going mad. She was only just out, literally got into the car and her mum was fussing over her.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Her mum said quietly.

"It's fine, mum" Charlotte turned to look out the window. Danny caught Alice's eye in the rear view mirror she looked close to tears.

"You OK?" he mouthed.

She smiled back, forcing the tears away. "Hormones" she mouthed back. He grinned.

They pulled up outside. Alice lifted Robbie and carried him into the house. Charlotte took Danny's hand when he offered and using the crutch she'd been given too made her way carefully up the steps. She felt her stitches pulling slightly. Dupe came out to meet her, and hugged her carefully.

"Hey Dupe," she looked away "I'm just going to my room." Leaving Danny and Dupe on the veranda she went inside, they heard her room door close behind her.

"Sup man? You look troubled."

"I am, Charlotte's been like this since we picked her up." Danny sat on the top step.

"Like what?"

Danny rubbed his face, "Withdrawn, she snapped at Alice in the car and she barely cracked a smile even for Robbie."

Dupe sat beside him. "You want me to talk to her? Or maybe Alice would be best."

"It's fine, we'll give her a bit of space first." Alice didn't need the stress either but Danny knew that she'd be worried anyway.

"Beer?"

Danny looked at his watch. "Early even for you."

"You look as if you need one!"

Danny laughed but shook his head, "I better not."

"I'll drink yours for you, man." and he up and left.

Rosie saw her dad on the veranda and decided to join him. She sat beside him and rest her head on his arm. Danny wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "You ok, dad?"

"Yeah, 'course I am" He tried his best at a smile.

"You don't look it!" Danny just laughed but his eyes didn't sparkle the way they usually did.

"Don't you worry about me Rosie."

"It's my job." she smiled. Danny squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you?" He asked after a few moments silence.

"Fine." Code for not very.

"Max?" Rosie just nodded sadly. Danny gave her time she'd tell him when she wanted.

"Sent the divorce papers away so that's it." He pulled his daughter closer. "I just never thought for a moment it would've come to this."

"Neither did I Rosie...do you still love him?"

"I'll always love him, I'm just not in love with him any more." Danny understood he felt like that too. Obviously he'd never gone through a divorce like Rosie but he was no longer in love with Sarah or Miranda yet he would always love them. He'd found Alice and now his heart belonged completely to her.

"You'll find your one, trust me." Rosie wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug.

He hugged her back tightly, "Love you dad"

"Love you too, sweetheart"

Alice came out and saw father and daughter together. Her hand involuntary moved to her stomach. Rosie spotted her standing. "Hey Alice" Danny turned round to smile at her.

"You ok Rosie?" Alice asked sitting down on the other side of Danny.

"Yeah-"

"Just getting some advice off her dad." Danny said smugly.

"I'm not even going to comment on that one." Alice said. Rosie laughed as Alice and her dad mock glared at each other.

"I'll go see if Ed needs a hand in the hospital." she said.

"I'll be down in a bit." Danny called after her. He smiled watching his eldest daughter.

Alice linked her arm through his and leant into him, "I love you."

"Love you more," he said back and kissed her before she could argue. "How's Charlotte?"

"Asleep." Alice exhaled and her voice shook as she spoke, "I don't know what to do Danny. I don't what she needs. Do I give her space? Or will that just make things worse?"

"I'll tell you what we don't do. Worry. Charlotte will be fine no matter what. OK?"

She nodded.

"You feeling alright?" He asked touching her stomach gently.

"Just a bit tired." She placed her hand over his. "I hate keeping it a secret."

Danny grinned, "Me too. I feel like I'm going to burst." She laughed.

"Maybe we should just tell everyone."

"Thought you wanted to wait till Charlotte-"

"I know but maybe this is what she needs. Something to perk her up, something to look forward to." Alice looked at their entwined hands then back at Danny. "What do you think?"

Danny's smile stretched from ear to ear, Alice knew the answer. "You're right, it's what everyone needs. A bit of good news."

"So tonight?"

"Tonight."

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. As his breath washed over her Alice found herself easily getting carried away. Her fingers knotted in his hair as she pulled herself closer to him. Danny's hand moved through her hair . However, realising they were still sitting at the front door he pulled away. They both gasped for breath. Alice had a naughty smile on her face.

"We better stop doing that." Danny said shaking his head.

"Why?" she asked innocently smoothing down his hair which was now sticking up at odd angles.

"Because you're far to irresistible but you're also pregnant."

Alice laughed, "You are so not using that excuse Mr Trevanion."

"But-" She kissed him again.


	13. Without Me

Danny had gathered the family together. Caroline and Nomsa were sat on the sofa, Liv and Rosie sat on the floor Robbie was sat in between Liv's legs totally engrossed in his toy cars, Dupe was looking at Danny suspiciously and Charlotte sat at the back of the room making the excuse of needing a high seat.

Danny and Alice stood in front of them.

"Look guys me and Alice we have a bit of an announcement..."

"...it's good news though." Alice added noticing a slight look of concern on their faces.

Danny smiled and took Alice's hand. He looked towards his children, "Looks like you'll be having a new brother or sister."

"OH MY GOD!" They shouted laughing!

Alice grinned, "Yepp I'm pregnant."

Everyone was immediately on their feet. Liv and Rosie embraced Alice as Nomsa and Caroline hugged Danny, then each swapped. Dupe stood with Robbie both with matching smiles. Robbie was giggling at all the commotion. "My bets on another boy, eh Robbie?"

Danny laughed taking Robbie from Dupe, "Congrats man"

"Thanks Dupe." They shook hands. Very manly.

Danny turned his attention to his son, "So Robbie you going to be a big brother?" Alice came over and joined them.

"You'll have a wee baby brother or sister."

"Baby!" Robbie said. They laughed and Alice blew raspberries on his cheek before taking him from Danny.

"Where's Charlie?" Dupe asked. Danny and Alice spun. Her chair was empty and she wasn't in the room.

Nomsa came back in, "She's not in her room."

"Charlotte!"

"CHARLOTTE!"

"She isn't in the house."

Alice started to panic but Danny had a feeling. "I know where she is." He said and started towards the door.

"Danny?" Alice's eyes were moist. He walked back to her and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry. Trust me. I'll- We'll be back soon. I'll take a radio" And with those parting words he grabbed one from the side and hurried out.

Alice was left bereft. Robert had lain his head on her shoulder and gone to sleep. She lay him down in his room and sat on the chair by his bed. God! What a mess! She'd just gone and made everything worse for Charlotte. What had been an attempt to cheer her up, had obviously failed miserably. Why? Alice had no idea.

[x]

Danny headed down to the guest huts. They hadn't had many guests since they'd got back to Leopard's Den and in the weeks when Alice had been in the UK Charlotte had taken to coming down here herself. She'd missed her mum and Danny had given her the space she needed. Now he wondered whether that had been the right thing to do this time around. Perhaps if they'd pushed her to talk about what happened then she wouldn't be so down and withdrawn.

In fact, now Danny thought about it., they'd been idiots. Both he and Alice had been far too concerned with themselves and with their silly argument. Charlotte had said nothing so they'd done the same. Sure 'we'll get her home' had been the excuse but then they'd just focused on their news. What kind of father was he? The daughter that had needed him the most had been neglected.

He reached the hut and could see she was there.

"Alice?" He said quietly into the radio.

"Have you found her?" came his wife's voice.

"I have and she's fine. We'll be back soon. Out."

Danny pocketed the radio and climbed the steps into the hut. Charlotte didn't turn. Her shoulders were shaking gently making it obvious she was crying. He knocked the woodwork. Charlotte turned to look.

"Go away!" Her face was blotchy from crying.

Danny ignored what she'd said and came round to sit on the bed beside her. Charlotte continued crying silently till eventually the tears stopped. He handed her a tissue and waited till she'd dried her eyes before starting. "You want to tell me what's going on?" Charlotte just turned away from him. "Because your mum's pretty upset. We both thought you'd be pleased." Again, silence.

Danny exhaled. Father daughter relationships were incredible. No other partnership not even that of husband and wife could go throw so many ups and downs. Who else in the world could, despite everything, you love forever unconditionally? Father and son it was a bit different, but father and daughter. The bond was unbreakable.

"Come on Charlie," he pleaded then deciding to take the risk asked tentatively, "Is it your attack?" she stiffened. "If it's the lion then i'm here." This time he saw her crumble and did not hesitate to turn her round and pull her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest until her head was pounding. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

As if she'd realised he still had his arms around her, she shrugged them off and grabbing her crutch stood abruptly startling Danny. "I wish it had just killed me. I wish I'd never woke up!" She yelled her voice breaking.

Danny jumped to his feet, "What!"

"You heard, then I wouldn't feel so useless and awful and...and you and mum could be happy."

"Charlotte-" Tears filled his own eyes as Charlotte's words pierced his heart.

"No Danny! If I wasn't here you, mum, Robbie and the baby could be a perfect little family without me getting in the way." She flopped into one of the chairs and put her head in her hands

Danny dropped to his knees in front of her and gently prised her hands from her face so she could look at him.

"Charlotte Trevanion. Yeah, Trevanion. That's your name you are as much a part of this family as anyone else in fact more than most. How can you have wanted to die? You think you're mum wouldn't have been utterly devastated. That being an understatement you and Robbie are the most important people in the world for both me and her. I know for a fact that you're mum would give up me any day for you two." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "And Charlotte if you don't know how much of a daughter you are to me then I've let you down. You're as much mine as Robbie is. And that wee brother of yours absolutely adores you. Worships you!"

"I'm sorry," she cried and she wrapped her arms round his neck. "I love you Danny."

"Love you too sweetheart, lots!" He added. "Now come on, bed!" He helped her up and even as they walked up Charlotte kept a tight hold of his hand.

Alice came rushing out to meet them and pulled Charlie into a tight hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Charlotte looked up at Danny, still gripping his hand, he nodded.

"I love you mum, I'm sorry."

Alice kissed her head, "Love you too."

Danny moved to wrap his arms round both of them and the two girls laughed.

Things were on the up.

**I'm thinking the rest of this should just be cute and fluffy! **


	14. Boy or Girl?

"Please!"

"I said no!"

"But it's all GORGEOUS!" Charlotte was pleading with Danny. She had a party at the weekend and was dying to be let loose with his bank card.

"Charlotte wear something you have, you've got loads."

"ugh!" and she stormed off. Danny chuckled to himself turning back to his paper work.

Things were completely back to normal. Well, as normal as anything can be at Leopard's Den. Charlotte was completely over her fear and a lot of that was down to Dupe. As usual when it came to the emotional stuff he was surprisingly helpful. He'd taken Charlotte into the bush with him and taken things slowly with her. She'd responded really well and now found it as easy as she always had. In fact, better. She now had an even greater appreciation of the wildlife and that the bush was their territory not hers or Dupe's or any other humans. A valuable lesson.

A soft knock at the door interrupted him and he looked up to see his very pregnant wife. He smiled at her. "Thought I told you to rest!"

"I heard Charlotte shouting." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Apparently she _needs_ a new outfit." He said turning his attention back to what he'd been doing, scribbling frantically. Alice laughed crossing the room, she sat herself on the arm of his chair. Danny leant back wrapping an arm round her waist.

"You feeling alright?" He asked placing his other hand on her 8 month bump.

"Exhausted. I'm sorry Danny but no more after this one." She said smiling still.

He laughed. "Deal."

"Where's Robert?" She asked leaning on him so his hair tickled her cheek.

"Rosie took him out with her, he was fed up." He replied. He noticed Alice's other hand rubbing her back. "Sore back?"

Alice sat up again nodding, "I wish this baby would hurry up."

"Not long now, you're C-Sections less than a week away."

"Hopefully we'll get to that ok! Robbie decided he wasn't waiting." Danny laughed remembering.

He kissed her bump then stood up. "Come on. You need sleep." He took her hand and led her into their room, laid her down. He then to Alice's surprise lay down beside her.

"Don't you have paper work that's need doing?" But at the same time she snuggled back further into his chest.

"It can wait," he whispered kissing her neck. His hand fell onto her bump and Alice clasped her hand with his. Just as they were both relaxed and drifting off, their baby kicked. Alice laughed as Danny sat up.

"That still feels as amazing as ever." He said as their child kicked his hand.

"I know." They smiled at each other enjoying the moment.

Suddenly Alice groaned, "I need a can Danny." she smiled at him.

"A can of wh- No Alice!"

"There's one in the fridge"

Danny was shaking his head, "Yeah the last one."

"Danny." she said in an oh so sweet voice. He shook his head. Time to play dirty. She gently ran her finger down his forearm, "Please Danny."

"no." He said less forcefully though. Alice smiled knowing he was relenting.

She sat up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "For your wife."

"This is emotional blackmail, do you know that?"

"Is it working?" she smirked deviously.

He narrowed his eyes comically glaring at her. "FINE!"

"LOVE YOU SWEETHEART!" She laughed as he stood up. He laughed and threw her a rude hand gesture causing her to laugh more.

Seconds later he returned with the orange and blue can. "See the looks I got when I asked for this at the market!" He moaned, "Irn Bru! They thought I was mad."

Alice giggled. "It's much appreciated." Ever since she'd been pregnant she'd been craving Irn Bru a drink she hadn't had since she'd been a teenager in Glasgow. Danny had travelled miles and miles and eventually managed to get her some. She smiled as she took a long swig. "It's amazing!"

"It's alright" She stuck her tongue out at him.

They sat crossed legged on the bed opposite each other. Alice felt another kick and grabbed Danny's hand. "What do you think," Danny said softly "Boy or a girl."

"Not a clue."

"Aww come on!" He laughed knowing her too well.

"Fine! A girl. Charlotte kicked like this, Robert was more chilled out."

"So like mother like daughters." She swatted him with a pillow.

"Cheeky. What do you think?" She asked him the same.

"snap." Danny grinned. "But then again they could surprise us. You got any ideas about names?"

Alice nodded and he laughed. There was a knock at the door and Charlotte entered. "You ok, baby?"

She nodded moving over to sit beside her mum. "When's Robbie going to be back?"

"Rosie said they'd only be an hour so any time," replied Danny. Charlotte nodded and rested her head on her mums shoulder. Danny smiled at Alice's surprised expression. "We were just discussing baby names. What do you think Charlie boy or girl?"

She grinned sitting up again, "Another boy!"

"Really? Me and Danny think it's a girl."

"No way, although I don't think I could take another Robbie so maybe a baby sister would be better for all of us."

Danny laughed. "Good point." now that Robert was steady on his feet he was in to everything. Typical boy.

Alice too was laughing. The baby started kicking again. "I think they heard you Charlie." Charlotte gasped as she felt her baby brother or sister kick.

"Wow!" Danny and Alice caught each others eye and shared a look. The baby calmed down and stopped kicking. Charlotte sat back. "Mum, I'm bored."

"Come on," Said Danny. "You can help me with the animals, they need fed." Charlotte groaned and he smiled, "I'll make it worth your while. You help me in the surgery and I'll think about giving you money for a new outfit."

Charlotte jumped up. "Yes!"

"I said think about it. Now come on. Since I've been abandoned by Rosie and Ed's away with Fiona there's loads to do and other people are no use-" Danny said nodding towards Alice. Charlotte laughed and ran out the room seeing her mum's face.

"I'm sort of, well PREGNANT!"

"Always an excuse." Danny said winding her up as he sat on the bed pulling his boots on.

Alice shook her head. She grabbed a pillow and hit his head with it. "Oi!"

"It's your own fault. Now give me a kiss before you go."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "And what if I don't."

"I'll use my pregnancy card and start crying." He pretended to deliberate before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Love you Alice. Now will you please try get some sleep."

"Promise. I love you too Mr Trevanion."


	15. Perfect

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!" Alice was in agony. She was also alone. What was it with the Trevanions they were so bloody impatient! "DANNY!" She screamed down the radio after successfully and yet painfully make her way into the hall.

"Alice?" he replied alarmed.

"I'M...DANNY...THE BABY..." She struggled to speak as another wave of pain washed over her.

Danny sprinted from the hospital up to the house and found her sitting on the ground forcing herself to keep her breathing deep and steady. Not even pausing to think he had her in his arms and out into the jeep. He thanked his lucky stars that Rosie had taken the kids with her, Dupe and Caroline.

"You're going to be fine Alice, I promise." He drove fast as he could all the while trying to soothe Alice who was doubled over breathing steadily.

"Danny...how long!"

"We're here," he pulled to a stop outside the hospital door. With Alice in his arms he stumbled through the entrance. Immediately they were surrounded by people, Alice was placed in a wheelchair and rushed down a corridor.

"Danny!?" she yelled in panic.

He ran beside her and grasped her hand "I'm right here Alice."

"Okay Mrs Trevanion, it's nearly time to push." Danny stood beside his wife allowing him to grip his hand as tight as she could.

"Come on Alice, you can do it." He felt her brace and push, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth.

She sat back, "is that it?" she said weakly.

"Not quite but we can see the head just one more, Mrs Trevanion, when you feel it push."

Alice looked up at Danny her eyes awash with tears she looked exhausted. "I can't do it Danny."

"Yes, you can. I'm right beside you all the way." he kissed her head.

The same thing happened he felt Alice tense. He moved a step down but still held her hand tight. "Oh Alice." His face lit up. Alice slumped back in defeat and tears continued rolling down her cheeks as a baby's cry filled the room. "You're so amazing." Danny sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arm round her shoulder. Dropping kisses all over the top of her head.

"Would you like to meet your daughter."

The nurse lay the bundle of blankets in Alice's arms. They looked down at her. "Danny she's your double." Alice whispered. Danny couldn't speak due to the enormous lump in his throat. She was so tiny but so perfect. She had the same colour of his hair as him (before he'd turned grey), she had the same jaw line as both himself and Rosie, Danny had to admit it to himself she looked a lot like him. But better looking and she had her mum to thank for that.

"Are you crying, Mr Trevanion?" Alice teased though she was feeling the same way. Danny tore his eyes of his daughter's face to look at Alice. He cleared his throat and shook his head but she just laughed at him.

"She's perfect, Alice. Thank you." And they shared a romantic kiss before both pulling away and with enormous smiles looking back down at their little miracle.

"She needs a name."

"I know, any ideas?" he asked tracing his finger down the sleeping baby's cheek.

"I was thinking Abbie."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, Abbie Trevanion." He grinned. "Hello Abbie." he said softly. She opened her eyes. Alice laughed.

"What?"

"I do all the hard work and she'd you're double, did I have any input!" Danny could tell she was joking but still leant in close.

"She's gorgeous like you." Alice blushed.

"Want to meet your daddy, Abbie?" Alice handed her to Danny and smiled as her tall, strapping husband turned into a complete softy as he held their daughter.

A nurse appeared with a bottle, "She'll be hungry." Right on time, Abbie started crying.

"She's definitely her mother's daughter," Danny said cheekily handing her gently back to Alice so that she could do the first feed. He'd done Robert's.

"You're so cheeky, I've just had your baby mister." Alice grumbled as she fed Abbie.

Danny laughed. "I better go phone Rosie, let everyone know." But he didn't move. Alice looked at him confused as to why he hadn't. "I'll wait to she's done." They shared a smile.

Abbie took 3 ounces before drifting off. Danny lay her down and tucked her in. "I'll go make that call. Want me to go pick Charlie and Robbie up?"

Alice nodded, suppressing a yawn. "Yeah go get them."

"You get some sleep." Alice rolled her eyes and motioned him down for a kiss. She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him deeply and pulled him in tight. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." and he kissed her again before standing up. He kissed Abbie softly. "Be back as quick as I can."

"Bye." she watched him go before turning to face her baby girl and slowly drifting off.

**Been having a nightmare at school so had no time to write. I think another chapter of this then it's finito :) thanks for the reviews !**


	16. A Happy Ending!

"DANNY!" Charlotte bounded out the house and threw herself into his arms. He laughed as he caught her and spun her round. "Can we come see Abbie and mum? Please Danny!"

"Of Course! I came to pick you up. Where's Robbie?"

"In here. Come on." She dragged Danny into the house wanting to get away as soon as possible.

As he walked into the living room Charlotte ran to Robbie. Rosie jumped up and embraced her dad, "Congratulations dad, How's Alice doing?"

"She's absolutely fine, she was catching some sleep when I left" He answered as Caroline also hugged him followed by Nomsa.

"The rest of us will come visit tomorrow."

Robert toddled over and hugged Danny's leg. Danny picked him up and held him up above his head. Robert laughed hysterically, "mum!" he shouted at his dad.

"Will we go see your new wee sister Robbie?" Danny sang at him. Charlotte grinned at Danny when he looked over. "Come on then."

A panicked looking Liv entered. She struggled for breath. "Fatani...he said...missed call...Alice?"

"She's fine, she had a girl." Dupe said as he passed on route to the kitchen.

"Danny, that's amazing!" She hugged Charlotte and kissed Danny's cheek.

"Yeah, Abbie Trevanion. Come visit tomorrow, I'm just about to take Charlotte and Robbie to see her and Alice."

"Sure."

"right come on you two!"

They headed out then with a startled "Oh!" Charlotte ran back inside. His confusion was solved when Charlotte came out of the house holding a pink teddy and a pink gift bag.

"When-?"

"I saved up and when you called I got Rosie to take me into the township." They climbed into the car.

"She'll love it."

Charlotte held Robert's hand as they entered quietly into Alice's room. She was sat up in bed flicking through a magazine. Danny saw her face light up when they walked in, just like it always did around the kids.

"Hey guys!" Danny picked Robbie up and placed him next to Alice as Charlotte gave her a cuddle.

Robert joined in and Alice held them close. "Love you two lots."

"Baby!" Robbie shouted. Charlotte spun to see Danny cradling Abbie.

"Want a go?" he asked quietly. Charlotte nodded and sat on the seat next to their bed. Danny placed Abbie into Charlotte's arms. "Careful with her head." But he had nothing to worry about it Charlotte held her baby sister like she was made of glass. Even more experienced now thanks to Robert. Alice looked on and smiled, tears forming again. Robbie sat on her knee. He gazed in awe at the bundle in his big sisters arms. Danny silently pointed to him and Alice looked at his face. She had to stifle a laugh at his confusion, he'd obviously not really understood what a baby was and that the pink bundle was his little sister. Danny sat on the side of the bed and ruffled his hair, Robbie didn't notice. Both his and Charlotte's eyes were glued on Abbie.

Danny looked at Alice, "You ok?"

"Amazing, you?" she whispered back.

"Same." They were quite the picturesque little family the five of them, his 2 girls, his little man and his gorgeous wife.

Abbie shuffled slightly and then opened her eyes. Charlotte gasped. "She looks just like dad!"

Danny and Alice's jaws both dropped. "I mean Danny! Sorry!"

She'd turned bright red and looked down. Danny recovered and grinned widely. "Charlie!"

"I'm sorry" Charlotte said. Danny said nothing and lifted Robbie off the bed before taking Abbie and handing her over to Alice.

Charlotte looked on the verge of tears, then Danny knelt down and pulled her in for a tight hug. "You call me dad if you want, there is absolutely nothing to apologise for!"

She smiled, "Ok dad"

"That's my girl."

Charlotte pulled back. And pulled Robert up to sit on her knee. She gave him a big kiss and he giggled and tried to grab her hair.

Alice lifted the ready made bottle from beside her and handed it to Danny. "You're turn." her eyes were still moist after witnessing that beautiful moment. As he lifted Abbie she whispered in his ear, "you're the best."

He said nothing just shook his head.

[x]

Abbie was crying. Neither Danny or Alice moved. They'd both heard her. This had what it'd come to they'd both lie. A stand off. Who'd give in first? Eventually after another thirty seconds Alice groaned and threw the cover back. Danny had to bury his head in the pillow to hide his smug smile which he knew would do him favours.

Alice lifted Abbie and rocked her softly trying to soothe her. No luck. Her crying had woke Robert. He started shouting. Groaning, Danny sat up. Alice focused on Abbie in an attempt not to smirk at his grumbling. Danny returned to their room with a sniffling boy resting on his shoulder. "You'd think they'd let us have one night!"

"I think they plan it," she murmured back.

"Hmmm" Danny said in agreement.

Abbie had fell asleep again so Alice lay her down, she came to stand beside Danny and stroked Robert's hair. "He's out."

"I'll go put him back in."

Five minutes later they were snuggled back in bed together. "I'm shattered." Danny said.

"Me too," she turned to face him tracing a finger down his face, "it's your fault."

He opened his eyes. "How exactly?"

She kissed him softly, "You're far too irresistible," she started kissing his neck.

"What can I say?" He said laughing quietly, "Thought you were too tired?"

"Are you?" She pulled back and raised one eyebrow mocking him.

Danny looked at her, and she said he was irresistible! "Who needs sleep!" And he kissed her back.

…**..And we're done :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! Not sure what I'm going to do next will try to get some more wee one shots in "Shuffle" !**


End file.
